Little Blue Ridding Hood
by Yami Ceylan
Summary: It's my weird version of LRRH but with werewolves cuz wynaut? Ceylan only wanted to deliver the goods to his grandma but things don't seem to go how he wants it. 3dshipping and possibly other ships too maybe. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Another story i wrote. I own nothing exept my skills in drawing and some of the ideas into aking it cuz i had others give me their ideas to put in it.

~(00)~

"Ceylan don't forget the basket!"

"Ok mom" Ceylan grabbed the basket and his mom threw a blue hooded on him.

"You should wear this with you she would probably be more happy seeing you wear that."

"Okay" he wore it and was annoyed he looked like a girl with it but didn't say anything to his mom.

"Stay on the main path and not into the woods"

"Wait, you're not coming?"

"Your dad is coming back and i need to pick him up from the airport. Now go she's waiting!" She pushed her son out of the house and left to go get her husband.

Ceylan followed the trail his mother told him to follow and little did he know eyes were watching him.

"I bet theres sweets in that basket!" a werewolf said

"What's he doing here with that stuff?" Another one asked

"Don't know. Don't care." 1st one said and kept eyeing the basket. "Go get it!"

"Why me!?" 2nd one was shocked

"Because out of all of us you're the only one who hasn't hunted a thing!" The 1st one glared. 2nd one gulped.

"Okay..." he went up and sneaked up on him but he noticed.

"W-werewolf!? In the freaken morning!?" He was gonna run away but 2nd werewolf stopped him.

"Wait! Umm...i just wanted some...sweets yeah" 2nd felt embarrassed.

"You're not gonna eat me?" His mom told him some stories of wearwolfs eating humans before.

"N-no just wanted some sweets" every minute he feels like he's getting even more embarrassed.

Ceylan thought for a second and decided to get him a sweet. "Are werewolfs allergic to chocolate?"

"Chocolate?"

"I'll take that as a maybe" he searched agian and took out a muffin for him "no funny stuff" he gave him the muffin and 2nd nodded. Ceylan then made a funny face with markers on his face and when 2nd was too busy laughing he ran away back on the trail.

1st hit him in the head once ceylan was gone "what was that?"

"I got nervous ok" he gave 1st the muffin "here"

"You should have killed him" he takes the muffin and angerly eats it "then more food and sweets for me!"

2nd sighed and continued to walk. 1 behind him saw that Ceylan forgot something and picked it up. It was a map to a house. He grinned. "Maybe you're not totally worthless now we know where he's going."

And so 1st and 2nd followed the map but 1st was faster than 2nd "hey wait up!"

"Catch up slowpoke!" 1st continued and 2nd tried to catch his breath.

"Hey its the werewolf-who-knows-humor" 2nd turned around to see Ceylan but when he turned back to get advice from 1st he was already gone.

"Umm hi" 2nd tried to figure out if he should attack or not. Ceylan looked where he was looking before.

"You waiting for someone?"

'More like the other way around.' "No"

"You really were not trying to eat me?" He looked questioning at him.

"N-no i never hunted anything before but i do eat meat if that's what you're asking."

After a few seconds ceylan spoke up "Names Ceylan, Ceylan Awesome Jones. That's with a capital A"

2nd took this as a good sign "Names Guren Nash"

"I feel like i heard of that name before..." Ceylan tried thinking but gave up when nothing came to mind.

"Umm can i have another sweet?" His stomach growled.

"Sure" He dug into his basket for another muffin. "Here" He gave Guren the muffin and Guren eats it.

"Blueberry?" Guren kept eating the muffin.

"Yeah mom gave me blueberry and chocolate muffins so i could give them to my grandma."

"I thought it was supposed to be the other way around?"

"My grandma is sick and i need to take care of her" he sighed

"Oh" Guren looks at his muffin and felt bad. Ceylan noticed

"But its ok to give away two muffins."

Guren started thinking of how Ceylan's grandma is sick and ceylan was supposed to go help her. He then remembers about 1st.

~(00)~

What happens to grandma? What will guren do? Why would Ceylan even give a wolf a muffin? Who knows! XD i do but what fun would it be just to spoil it?


	2. Chapter 2

Rawr! I'm back with a new chapter cuz wynaut? Audino. :P agian i own nothing.

~(00)~

"Thanks for the muffin!" Guren thanked and waved at Ceylan and dashed as fast as he could to reach 1st. He found the house from the map he saw earlier and saw the door open already. "He's already there" he looked inside the house to make sure and he saw him in the kitchen eating the food. Guren came in as quietly as he could to 1st. "Wolf! I don't think it's a good idea to be here." Wolf looked at him still eating the food.

"And why not?" Wolf questioned. Guren had to think for a second on what to say

"He is almost here and he might call others to kill us."

"Then we kill him before he does."

"Yeah but..." he had to think agian" the grandma could-" wolf interupted guren

"Grandma? There's someone else here too?" Wolf left the room before guren said anything else. Guren ran after him and tried to stop him.

"Wolf!" He tried holding wolf back but wolf threw him off of him

"See? This is why you're not a hunter!" Wolf went right after Ceylan's grandmother and she started to wake up but before wolf attacked her an arrow missed wolfs head by an inch. They looked to see who it is and it was Ceylan with a crossbow still aiming it at wolf.

"Get out or the next one isn't gonna miss" Ceylan threatened and wolf ran. Ceylan aimed it at guren "you too" guren gulped but ran away too. After the two left ceylan made sure his grandma was ok.

Guren and wolf ran and they heard hunters come and ran faster. "Well you're right about him getting help." Wolf said and few minutes later started running slower untill a stop.

"Why are you stopping we need to go!"

"Must of been something i ate" wolf had a face of sickness on him. They heard others "go on without me"

"Wait what?"

"They won't notice us as much if we're together." Wolf said and almost puked "I'll be fine I'm better than you anyday" guren was gonna argue but the people were almost there so guren nodded and ran ahead. He wanted to run back to the tribe but he didn't want to give up their location and wanted to help wolf but can't. He ran away longer and had to take a break. He felt like he was running forever. He noticed he was hungry and remembered ceylan. Are humans the real monsters or us? He must of blacked out or something because he woke up feeling a cape like thing around him.

"Is this-" He looked up and saw Ceylan covering him up with his blue hood. Ceylan made a motion that told guren to keep quiet. Guren looked over and saw the people that were chasing him before closer than ever before.

"What are you two doing here?" One sad

"Oh you know we lost a bet and are supposed to try to take a close picture of the werewolfs here" Ceylan took out a camera showing the others

"That is highly dangerous and we ask you to leave immediately."

"Let's go Guren" Ceylan whispered to him. Guren nodded surprised that Ceylan actually saved him. Once they were gone guren questioned him.

"Why did you save me?" Guren gave Ceylan back his hood.

"I remembered where i heard your name before. Your dad saved my grandmother before. She told me when i was little but i never really listened. My grandma said you were probably trying to save her like your dad did years ago."

"How does she know its my dad?"

"I don't know she said you looked like him."

"Well thanks for saving me again" guren smiled. Ceylan blushed

"You can buy me a lime parfait later but you're not safe yet they're still after you dude." Guren nodded and gulped. Than a thought cam across his mind 'WHERE'S WOLF!?'

~(00)~

What happened to Wolf? How does Ceylan's grandma know about Guren's dad? Is any of these questions even worth asking? Idk! Until next time on Little Blue Ridding Hood!


	3. Chapter 3

Same i own nothing exept my home made sandy and home made beelzenif but ther ideas are not mine so i still own nothing! :P

~(00)~

"I need to find wolf!"guren ran back where he last saw wolf.

"Wait! Guren!" Ceylan ran after him. They ran untill they saw two werewolves. Ceylan hid behind a tree.

"Wolf, Gen!" Guren was surprised and happy.

"So he did escape" wolf said still holding his stomach as gen made sure he's ok.

"Where were you?" Gen questioned. Guren gulped.

"Dodging and running away from the humans" he said avoiding the part about ceylan helping him. "Is wolf gonna be ok?"

"He is really sick but if we can get him back to the pack he might be ok."

"Might? I'm right here you know! This never happens." Wolf tried not throwing up. "Must of been that human! What did he do to me?" Guren thought and remembered when he got the muffins from ceylan. _are werewolfs allergic to chocolate?_ he had two kinds of muffins. 'Did he give me a chocolate one at first?'

Ceylan was hiding from the three werewolfs and tried sneeking away from them but stepped on a stick without looking "really!?" He whispered. The three werewolfs looked at him and Wolf was the first to talk.

"That's him!" He growled "when i-!" Gen hold him back

"You're weak like this!" He whispered and growled. "I'll get him." Guren ran in between him and Ceylan

"He saved me! He didn't know what he was doing ok!" Guren protected him. Ceylan was shocked that guren would do this. Gen looked at ceylan and glared

"Is that true?" Ceylan nodded. Gen looked between the two.

"He better not call on more humans or do the same thing agian!" Guren took this as a good sign. Ceylan got to live longer and he didn't know why but he was happy.

"What? You're gonna let him leave? He still tried to kill me!" Wolf was angry and glared at ceylan. Gen looked at guren

"Guren make sure he doesn't call the other humans. He's your responsibility now." He looked at ceylan "if what guren says about you is true you wouldn't mind we make sure you don't." Ceylan didn't like getting bossed around by him but accepted what little of freedom they let him. The two werewolves left leaving the two walking back to Ceylan's grandma's house. They had an awkward silence.

"So why did you help me back there" Ceylan finally said. "They said i was trying to kill you guys"

"You saved me before." Guren replied. "Wolf and i were supposed to be hunting and he went after your grandma. I tried stopping him but you beat me to it. I thought you wouldn't want to save me or even see me after that but you did. So i returned the favor i guess" guren smiled and ceylan blushed remembering

"I would of still probably if my grandma didn't tell me about you before hand." Ceylan scratched the back of his neck feeling embarrassed.

"How does your grandma know me and my dad?" Guren questioned

"She said you looked like him when she first met him but older and told me to make sure you were not captured by the others. She told me a story about him years ago but i wasn't listening." They reached his grandma's house "why don't you go ask her yourself?" They entered the house but heared voices. Ceylan, recognizing most of them as the people in town, threw his hood at guren again so they couldn't tell he was a werewolf. Startled from the hood thrown at him it took guren a few seconds to put it on correctly.

"-and anything else ma'am?" One asked.

"No" Ceylan's grandmother coughed "nothing else i could remember."

"Take care miss. That is all" they left and passed the two. Guren recognizing them as the people from before.

"Ceylan?" she noticed they were there

"What happened?" Ceylan ran to her. Guren followed.

"They asked what i saw but i didn't tell them much. Is he ok?" Ceylan nodded. Motioning to guren beside him. She smiled. "You really do look like him. You're Ivan's son right?" Guren nodded

"How did you know? How do you know him?" Guren asked agian.

~(00)~

Been having writer's block on the next part so yeah. :P Gen is here now and Grandma talks. Idk how long this story is at all. Matters if i still like this story in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

I see many people read this but glad at least one person favorite it. I just want to know I'm not writing this for nothing. I have a lot of chapters already done but please R&R. If somethings not clear please tell me.

~~(0-0)~~

"Why didn't you send others with Guren? I don't trust that dude chick" Wolf complained after taking some medicine.

"Guren might not know it himself but his father told me he's better than we thought. There's too many human's to have a lot of us out there." Gen answered. They were in a tent and Gen was looking outside to the other werewolves out there.

"You seem off." Wolf said bluntly. Gen glared and scared Wolf. Gen sighed

"You saw Guren. He chose that human instead of us." Gen growled "a human over his own kind."

"I still say we should of killed him..." he mumbled.

"He's too sensitive. Remember when you killed a rabbit he befriended? He didn't come out for days"

"That's when we were little and i was hungry!"

"If he sees the bad in humans he might understand." They heard someone come in.

"There you are" Ivan said looking at Wolf "Where's my son?" Before Wolf spoke Gen, who was behind Ivan, glared.

"He wondered off after Gen helped me in here" Wolf looked at his belly still thinking about the chocolate. "Why didn't anyone tell us we were allergic to chocolate?"

"So he's still out there?"

"We're not sure Mr. Nash" Gen spoke. "Want me to go find him?"

"Just make sure he's ok?" Gen nodded. Gen left and Ivan too. Wolf sat there.

"Hello? Did everyone forget me?" Wolf said angrily.

~(00)~

She coughed. "Sorry..." trying to recall his name but realised she never heard or remembered it. Ceylan noticed.

"Guren"

"Sorry Guren but i really don't feel good. I wrote it in one of my books in my bookcase."

"Wait that story?" Ceylan remembered.

"Yes now show Guren while i sleep" She shooed both of them out of her room so she can sleep.

"So what's this story?" Guren asked

"It's a kids book she wrote for my mom then read it to me when i was little and came here." He searched the library for the book. "When i was little i thought she was joking it was real since adults do that to kids a lot" Guren nodded. "Here it is" he pulled out the book and open it up. The book had hand drawn pictures in it. "Lets see..." he mumbled some parts "Red was walking in the woods after her mother made her deliver her granny treats. On her way to Granny's, a wolf came and asked her questions like who she was and where she's going. She told him her name was Red and she was going to her granny's house. The wolf went away and when she got to Granny's house she saw granny act and look different. 'What big eyes you have granny' she said surprised. 'To see you better my darling' she replied '''what big mouth you have' she said more surprised when her granny spoke 'to eat you my darling' she turned out to be the wolf disguised as her granny and tried to eat her when all of a sudden this guy with an ax comes. He saw her being attack by the wolf and saved her. The End. I mostly summarized that but you get the picture." Ceylan handed Guren the book. Guren checked it over agian.

"So my dad was the wolf in this? He's not like that!"

"She wanted to trick others so they wouldn't understand who they were. There was actually two werewolves in it the first wolf was your dad and the second was another she had no clue he was following the first one. The guy with the ax was your dad and the other werewolf ate her grandma. Your dad saved my grandma when she was about to die and when the police came she hid him from them and pretented it was an ax guy who left earlier before they came." Guren smiled.

"So she helped him like you helped me?" Ceylan got a little embarrassed then a thought came to him

"Hey wait a minute! This is really similar! Exept for the fact that my grandma is still alive." There was a knock on the door and Ceylan gave Guren his hood agian. "I'll get it." He opened the door and his parents showed up.

"Hey Ceylan you ready to go?" His mom asked. Ceylan smiled but remembered Guren

"I need to get something." Luckily Guren stayed in a different room. "I need this back Guren."

"Who are they?" Guren questioned.

"You asked a lot of questions. They're my parents and I'm going home now." Guren finally let Ceylan have his hood back

"Oh. Remember your promise!" Guren said when Ceylan was getting ready to leave.

"I won't. Bye Guren" Ceylan waved and left.

"Bye Ceylan" Guren watched him leave and hold the book ceylan gave him earlier. "So if it weren't for my dad i would've been dead." He left the book and went back toward the tribe. Between there and the tribe he met Gen.

"Your dad is worried about you" Guren nodded. They both went back together "You made sure he didn't call anymore humans?"

"He didn't and he won't " 'or he would break his promise'Gen sighed.

"Why do you even like this human?" This sudden question surprised Guren.

"Wait what"

"You just met him and you try to protect him." Guren felt embarrassed

"He did the same thing to me when i was unconscious and the other humans showed up." They arived at where their tribe was and Ivan made sure Guren was ok.

"Thank the guardians you're ok" Guren smiled. They had dinner and like every dinner Guren never ate Human meat. No one understood why but they thing it's because Ivan didn't either. Every other wolf had tried but ever since he was little he said no. He didn't know himself. When they were eating, wolf complained about random stuff agian and claiming food are his which followed with a hit in the head with a pan from gen. Luckily he didn't pass out but he complained way more. Guren tried to hold in his laughters. After dinner everyone split to do other things Guren used this time to go talk to his dad.

"Hey dad have you met someone named red before?" He asked making sure the story was really true. This surprised Ivan.

"Where did you hear that from?" Guren uneasy telling him everything.

"I accidentally ran into someone with a grandma who said they knew you."

"Humans?" Guren nodded. Ivan sighed. "Yeah i met her"

"So the story was true"

"Story?"

"Her grandson showed me a story she wrote but he said she changed up the names and some other stuff so others wouldn't know." Ivan smiled.

"Why don't you tell me more about your adventure?" Guren smiled and he did.

~~(0-0)~~

Chooki cookie for whoever reveiws.


	5. Chapter 5

"So did you get there safely?" Ceylan's mom asked Ceylan talking about when she left him to walk to his grandma's house.

"Yeah" he ignored the times when he almost got killed by the werewolves.

"Your father fell asleep by the time he got in the car. I told him to sleep in the plane." She sighed.

"Hey mom do you believe in grandma's story she kept reading to me years ago?" Ceylan suddenly asked. There was a pause and mrs. Jones had to think.

"When i was your age i believed she had a wild imagination but seeing what everyone in town is saying maybe. She likes making a lot of fairytale stories. They're not all true." ceylan nodded and looked out the window watching the woods turn into a city. The sun was almost gone and when they reached their house the two had to wake up mr. Jones and get his things inside. Ceylan felt uneasy like someone was watching him but shrugged it off.

"Can i take this off now?" Ceylan yelled once inside the house taking off his hood anyways

"Yes" Mrs. Jones yelled back. Ceylan thew the hood in the dirty clothes thinking there might be werewolf fur on it. Do werewolves shed? He discarded the question and went to sleep. It had to be Sunday.

The next day Ceylan went to school wearing his normal clothes finally and meeting toxsa and chooki.

"-And then i blasted the goblin boss and got two sweet graveling hooks!" Toxsa said. Excitedly while Chooki laughed even though not knowing fully what he's talking about.

"Hey Chooki, hey Toxsa!"

"Hey Ceylan what's up?"

"Man you should of been there at game night with us we beated everyone in tag battles! We needed another person for the 3 on 3 battles though!" Toxsa complained.

"My mom made me help my grandma this weekend" he put his hands behind his head.

"Oh yeah i heard there was a lot of sightings of wolfs yesterday" Chooki pointed out

"Did you see one?" Toxsa asked. Ceylan didn't know if he should tell them or not. Chooki noticed his silence.

"Nevermind we need to get to class already. Lets go Toxsa." Chooki said and walked into the school building.

"Right!" Toxsa followed Chooki. Ceylan didn't share the same classes with them so he went into his own classroom. Class was boring and he heard something like mesopotatoheads. He didn't really care, he was just thinking of his promise to Guren. 'This is gonna be a long day' he sighed fell asleep. He woke up when he heard the bell ring and dashed away from the teacher before she asked him any questions. At lunch he ate with Chooki and Toxsa. They were talking about sports and video games with Ceylan saying some jokes and puns here and there. Ceylan felt the same bad feeling he had before But when he turned around to investigate no one was there.

"Something wrong?" Chooki asked.

"I keep feeling like someone is watching me" Ceylan rested his head on the table.

"Maybe you have an admirer" Toxsa laughed. Ceylan growled.

"It's not funny!"

"We could always move if it helps." Chooki suggested. Ceylan nodded. They moved to the library mostly because chooki had to return a book. Ceylan felt cautious about he's surroundings. Making sure no one really is stalking him. They went to the Diner after school and Toxsa and Ceylan tried to see who could finish their spicy food first but they both failed at the first bite. Chooki encouraged them to eat even spicier but they were all yelled at by Mr. Dalton. Ceylan had to leave early because of his mother. He rode his bike home and when he felt the feeling agian he wished he had his crossbow with him.


	6. Chapter 6

And here we go things are getting random now. Audino what to put so i thought wynaut?

~~(0-0)~~

"You think you can save your wolf pet? Tough luck." A voice said. Ceylan couldn't tell where it came from.

"Who's there?!" Ceylan said looking around.

"That won't be much fun if i told you" the voice kinda sang. "Everyone knows humans shouldn't be friends with werewolfs. But then agian, you are friends with two aren't you?" Ceylan was getting sick of hearing the voice. He didn't understand what they were talking about. He met three. Ceylan was glad and at the same time not about no one being around but the voice.

"Where are you you little-" he growled and once agian tried to find the sorce of the voice.

"You're clueless aren't you?" The voice laughed. "Would love to stay and chat but i have other places to be and things to do." The voice was gone and Ceylan still growled but ran home. How did they know about guren and the others? The only human he told about them was his grandma. When he got home he locked the doors and called his grandma. When she answered he asked her if she told anyone about Guren and Wolf but she said no. Once he hung up he went to bed. Was he really being stalked? Who was that who kept taking to him?

~(00)~

Been a while since Guren and Ceylan met, felt like a week to the young red head. Guren was playing around with his pet cat Max who he found a few years ago when he was young playing with Gen and Wolf. Wolf wanted to eat him but Gen let Guren keep it. He gave him a red handkerchief so he could recognize him even though the diamonds on his head and back are really noticeable.

"Ready for round two Max?" Guren readied his weapon which was just a madeshift cat toy he made.

"Meow!" Max started pawing and trying to get his "weapon". Sadly Guren can't understand what animals are saying. Heard from others that some humans think they can but none have. They just have a stronger bond than most humans. There was a noise and it startled max making him run away.

"Hey! Max!" He chased max and finally caught him "There gotcha!" When he looked up he noticed he was close to Ceylan's grandma's house. "Why were you running over here for?"

"Meow-ow" Max replied. Guren looked around.

"You're lucky no humans were around or they might take you or kill you." Guren said more to himself than max.

"Meow"

"Let's go back to the others" Guren carried Max back. When there he heard a lot of comotion. Couldn't tell what was going on so he followed everyone. When he got to were everyone was he found his dad badly injured. "Dad!" He pushed through the others "What happened!?"

"He got shot by a poisonous arrow from long distance." One of the medic werewolves said. "The arrow we have nothing to worry about but the poison we're having trouble with"

"It'll be alright Guren" Ivan said to Guren knowing he's scared and worried "I'll be fine" Guren wanted to believe him but he can't really. The medics kicked everyone out so they could help Ivan. The people were confused who was gonna lead them so Gen stood up. His dad was the previous leader but was killed by the humans when he was young. So young no one could think he can actually be a leader so they chose Ivan. No one questioned it now and let Gen lead them. Wolf was saying congrats to Gen but noticed the little red head running away. Guren didn't like it how everyone was acting like his dad was dead already. He didn't want to loose him. His dad was the only real family he had left. Max was still with him and he could hear a sad meow. Guren didn't noticed he himself was crying. He stopped by a tree to wipe his tears away and hugged max.

"I don't want to loose dad too Max"

"Meow-ow..." Max replied.

"Heyo!" A red and white-ish face so close to his.

"Ahh!" Guren jumped and Max's claws started to come out.

"Heard your wish and i could help." Guren looked at him and and could tell he's a talking red and white cartoon like monkey about 2-3 feet tall.

"You can!? How!?"

"I can get the humans to heal your dad without them knowing he's a werewolf or pay for it but you have to do something for me"

"Really!? So what do i have to do!?" Guren was really happy to hear someone could help his dad.

"You have to give up your wolf ears and tail and go to the human's city untill he's better."

"Give up? Wait won't the others wonder what happen to us?"

"They will temporarily forget you two untill then. I'll even add a bonus and give you a place to stay and inroll you into a school so no one there will know. You just have to pay me in bananas when you're there. So we got a deal?" He brought his big white paw up.

"..." Guren was thinking

"Last chance." He waved his arm a little.

"Can i bring Max?"

"Yes"

"Then deal" he shook the monkeys hands "Who are you anyways?"

"Orangors the name, missions is my game."

"Missi-?" Guren started to say but was cut off by the light that swallowed the two.

~(00)~

Guren and Max woke up in a house that looked empty exept for the fact there was furniture. "Looks like we're not in the woods anymore, Max."

"Meow?"

~~(0-0)~~

Hope you like it. Ran out of ideas here.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this one is longer than the others i think. Sorry it gets all explaining and stuff.

~~(0-0)~~

Guren checked out the house to make sure no one lived in it. When he got in te bathroom he noticed his ears and tail were gone and his ears were replaced with human ones instead.

"Meow?" Max was following him through the house. Guren picked up Max.

"Looks like this is our life until dad is ok." He went to the living room and noticed a letter. It had locations and tips for living here. He also noticed a watch and a i pad looking thing. The letter said school starts monday -friday 8am-3pm at benham highschool. It also had a scedual for the school and numbers that belong to rooms but lucky for him it's Sunday. He scanned the letter for where his dad is and it happened to be in a hospital close by so he got ready and left leaving Max at the house. He ran to the hospital and was surprised everyone acted like he was one of them. He got to the counter and asked the lady where his dad was. He followed her directions and found his dad with tubes and stuff hooked up to him and doctors taking care of him.

"Dad..." he said looking at him. A doctor noticed and walked up to him.

"Are you his son?" Guren nodded. "He is badly injured and we're doing everything to help him."

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"He should be fine once we stop the poison from spreading. We'll call you if anything changes." Guren smiled.

"Thanks. When can i see him?"

"Not today. We still need to do more stuff before you can." The doctor went back to work and Guren took one last glance at his dad and left. He noticed he had some money and remembered his deal.

"Guess i should pay him back for what he's done" he found a grocery market andbought some food and some looked at him strangely. Guren guessed it's because he's a kid shopping where adults usually shop. He was amazed at how much food they had in one place. He went home and greeted Max. "Hey Max! Dad looks like he'll do fine and i got you this stuff humans call catnip."

"Meow?" Guren put down the groceries and found a bowl he guessed is Max since it was the only one on the ground that looked like the ones at the store in the pet section. He poured the cat nip and water in it for Max and Max ate it. "Meow!" He enjoyed it and ate more. Guren laughed.

"Glad you're enjoying it."

"So you're gonna pay be back?" Orangor appeared out of nowhere agian behind him. Guren jumped

"Dude you scared me!" Guren caught his breath. "Yeah, here." He handed Orangor the bannanas. He acted more than happy to get them

"Bananas, the best fruit in the universe!" He ate one. "Every week I'll come back for them."

"Every week?" Orangor took another bite

"Your dad isn't gonna be healed in a day even with the humans high tech technology. Bananas a week shouldn't be a problem right?"

"Right..."

Orangor left and Guren went to sleep in the bed room he guessed was his. Max slept on him.

~(00)~

Ceylan Toxsa and Chooki went to school like normal. Toxsa talking about games and Chooki complaining about how he cannot fish. Ceylan would say jokes or come backs at them which started a fight between him and Toxsa which Chooki had to stop. Ceylan heard there was gonna be a new student so he readied his paper airplane and markers. When class started he was more than shocked to see Guren standing up there. He looked around the class and remembered he had a reputation to keep up.

"Ok class we have a new student joining us from middle town. Why don't you introduce yourself Guren?"

"Right! My name is Guren and i like your town" he felt a paper airplane hit his read. All the kids laughed and the teacher was angry.

"Ceylan Jones! Since you're so intrigued in him, why don't you be his guide?" 'Wait, Ceylan's here!?' The teacher snapped Guren out of his thoughts "Guren why don't you sit by him?" He nodded and sit by Ceylan. He was still surprised Ceylan was here.

"Dude. Hey. Hey dude?" Ceylan whispered to him. When Guren turned to look at him Ceylan was glaring and growling at him.

"Uhh dude are you ok?" After Guren said that ceylan closed his eyes and made a face and burped. Guren sat there for a second then started laughing really loud untill everything got all quiet.

"Well i didn't know history is really funny to you Guren" the teacher said.

"Yes- I mean no." Guren got embarrassed and blushed. After class Ceylan went up to him.

"Dude, what are you doing here?! And what happened to you know." Ceylan gestured to were Guren's ears and tail used to be.

"I traded them to help my dad. He was shot by a poisonous arrow and it was my only chance to save him." Guren replied. Ceylan felt bad.

"Oh... well I didn't shoot him and i didn't tell anybody about you guys either." Ceylan thought about the other day when he met that voice who was probably stalking him. Guren sighed

"Well either way I'm stuck here untill he's alright."

"Hey Ceylan who's your friend?"

Chooki asked looking at Guren. Toxsa was with him too.

"Oh hey Chook, this is Guren the new kid."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Guren shook his hand.

"You too. It's Chooki by the way."

"Names Toxsa" he shook Gurens hand too. Guren nodded.

"So you staying here long?" Chooki asked. Guren shook his head.

"Not sure. It's up to my dad." Chooki nodded. Later during lunch Guren learned more about the trio. Ceylan is the joker out of the group, always making puns and bad jokes when he can. Chooki is Mr. Perfect to everybody at school and even some people out of school. He is the best student in school and plays any sport he can join. Toxsa is the Gamer out of them. Apparently he was smart enough to skip a grade and he knows how to fix/make mechanics. They were all so different Guren was surprised they are all friends. After school Toxsa invited everyone to the Turtle Diner and with nothing else to do but take care of max and make sure he's fed, Guren joined them too.

"So you got a new friend i see?"

"Hey sis, yeah this is Guren. He's new here."

"Hi" Guren smiled.

"Guren..." She said thinking. "I'm Wakamei, Toxsa's big sis here" Wakamei ruffled Toxsa's hair and he looked annoyed. "So are you guys gonna order something or sit here blocking paying customers?" She said a little angerly. They ended up ordering drinks to not get on her bad side and they talked about random things. Mostly Toxsa talking about doomsploders.

"-and then i zapped him with my goblin ray and got 1000 gold bars! It was a jack pot!" Toxsa said excitedly. Ceylan turned to Guren.

"So hows it like being in the big city, Guren?" He asked getting Guren's attention.

"Different than where i was before completely." Guren replied.

"So do your friends know you're here?" Guren shook his head.

"No. Atleast i don't think so."

Before everyone left they decided to give each other their numbers so they can keep in touch. Ceylan's and Guren's house were close by to each other which surprised the two.

"Wait... how did you even get a house!?" Ceylan tried not shouting but how the werewolf got a human house was driving him insane. Guren sweatdroped

"It was part of the deal i guess. I woke up in it with nothing but Max my cat, furniture, and letters addressed to me."

"You guys have pets too? Why does no one tell me these things!?" Ceylan clutched his head. Too many questions. Little answeres. "Well anyway see ya tomorrow Guren" he let go of his head to wave goodbye to Guren.

"See ya!" Guren went back to his own house and fed Max. "Sorry Max, i left you here alone but i was able to buy you these" he took out a bag with cat toys in it for Max. Took a second for Max to figure out what to do with them but he finally realized and started playing with all the toys Guren bought. Guren laughed at max and decided to go to bed. Staying here might be alright after all.

~(00)~

"Hey dad do you know of anyone by the name of Guren by any chance?" Wakamei asked her dad. The diner was closed and they were finishing cleaning up.

"Guren? You mean that Red head boy who was with Toxsa?" He was washing the dishes and Wakamei joined him.

"I mean before like when you were still part of 'them'? You said something like the leader had a son?"

"That boy? No his name wasn't Guren." Wakamei looked at him surprised.

"Then who?"

"I believe it was Gen. That boy was troublesome. Why are you asking all these questions anyways?" He looked at his daughter.

"Just wondering if i got the name right. I can finish these for you if you want." She took over the sink.

"Okay. Sute yourself" he said 'what has gone into her?' He thought and went to go clean other things.

Once they were done they went back home. Wakamei went into her room and changed into her pajamas. She wore a hat she gotfrom her parents on her birthday and took it off reveiling two wolf ears, same green as her hair and her pajamas have a hole for her tail too.

"I know it was Guren dad used to talk about so why did he forget?"

~~(0-0)~~

Was debating and decided wynaut? I decided to throw that in since it was already long.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope ya know some stuff i write here i have no clue of but i just went with it in my story. I almost forgot i had this chapter already done so here. Hope it's ok.

~~(0-0)~~

Guren went to the hospital agian after school and the doctors finally let him see his dad. He still had the poison in him so the doctors didn't want Guren too close. He had to wear a mask that covered his mouth completely, the doctors said it was just in case. He sat across the room starring at him wondering what he would say to him when he wakes up.

"Mind if i sit next to you?" A nurse asked. Guren looked up to her and shook his head so she took a seat. "I'm Rosa and you're Guren right?"

"Yeah" he nodded. He looked back at his dad. "How long do you think he's gonna be like this?"

"Depends, we'll need to go back to work soon."

"Right. Thanks for the talk." He got up and waved before leaving

"Anytime." She waved back.

The others were at the diner and Guren decided to join them agian. Toxsa decided to try to see if they can all be in sync ordering the same drinks but they all failed miserably. They desided to go to Toxsa's room to go play video games but before they all left Wakamei stopped Guren

"Hey Guren, this is on the house. Since you're new and all." Wakamei offered Guren a parfait.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Just don't bring it into the house. I do not want to clean up a stain you guys make." Guren nodded and ate it there. It felt awkward for the red head to be in the diner by himself without any of the trio.

"Thanks Wakamei it's delicious!" He said as he finished it.

"Why thank you. Now you can go" Guren nodded and left to go with the others.

"Where were you Guren? We we started without you." Toxsa asked.

"Wakamei got me a parfait"

"What?! And not me one!" Ceylan said in disbelief.

"Really!? What's the occasion?" Guren sweatdroped

"She said its for being new and all."

"Well whatever. Your here now. Toxsa we should restart the game so Guren can join." Chooki said. Toxsa nodded. "How about 2 vs. 2? Me and Toxsa agianst you two?"

"We'll go easy on you" Toxsa said grinning. Ceylan growled

"Yeah right you guys are gonna be turned into intergalactic cheese spread. Guren you in?"

"Yeah" Guren sweatdroped trying to figure out what is going on. During the game Ceylan gave him hints and helped him learn how to play. Sometimes Toxsa would correct him and would call them newbies. Chooki and Toxsa would win most levels but at least Guren is starting to get the hang of it.

"How bout we change teams" Chooki said after the umten time Chooki and Toxsa beated them. "Ceylan, you can be with me and Guren and Toxsa team up together."

"That seems fair." Toxsa said. "Alright, prepared to be powned!" The scores seemed more even now but Toxsa's team still had more despite Guren just started playing videogames that day. Later they went to the park. Toxsa brought his hoverboard so they can do tricks and stuff. Guren was really amazed with the hoverbored it didn't take him long to get used to it.

"Dude you seriously only ride one today?" Ceylan was amazed. Guren nodded.

"So where were you from Guren?" Chooki asked

"Middle town" he recalled from what his teacher said. It started getting dark so they parted ways.

"The two seem close." Chooki said to Toxsa.

"Maybe they knew eachother before?"

"Maybe, didn't really sound like Ceylan have close friends before meeting us." Chooki recalled when one day long time ago when Ceylan said they were the best friends he ever had. Toxsa accidentally tripped over a broken part of the sidewalk. "Toxsa!"

"Oww!" Chooki helped him up.

"Are you ok?" He looked at him making sure he didn't have serious wounds. He didn't but something did caught Chooki's eye.

"I'm fine" Toxsa said. His bandana being crooked something like a green ear was sticking out.

"Is that?" Chooki started to say. Toxsa looking at his reflection from a car window that was near by and saw that Chooki was talking about. Frightened he fixed his bandana quick.

"Uh i need to go now Wakamei is probably gonna be mad if im home late bye!" Toxsa said fast and ran home. Chooki stood there in shock and even more confused.

~(00)~

"-and then he didn't catch a single one!" Ceylan was telling Guren a story about a fishing trip. Guren laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah he broght everything for it but it was mostly me and Toxsa who actually caught fish." Ceylan looked around. "So which one is your house?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon dude you just say you have a house and a cat and i want to see."

"Its over there" Guren sweatdroped and poinded to his house that wasn't too far from were they were standing.

"Wow you scored a big one! Least its not a shead." They walked toward the house and Guren opened the door for them. Max greeted them at the door

"Meow?"

"Hey max this is Ceylan. A friend."

"So can you understand him or something?" Ceylan questioned and knelt down to pet Max.

"No, actually." Guren knelt down too to pet max.

"Thought cuz you're werewolf and all you can. You still are aren't you?" Ceylan looked at him. "I mean you really fit with everyone pretenting to be human."

"I think I am. He did say he would talke my ears and tail and replace them but i don't know if he completely changed me."

"Who's this 'he' anyways?"

"He said his name was Orangor. He says all i need to do is pay him in bananas."

"Sounds like a monkey to me. Never heard of anyone taking bananas as cash." Ceylan looked at his watch. "Looks like i got to go see you tomorrow Guren!"

"Bye!" Ceylan left Guren's house leaving only Guren and Max inside.

The next day at school Guren can tell something's up with Chooki and Toxsa. "Hey Ceylan, what's up with them?"

"I don't know they've been like that all morning. Mostly Toxsa's been avoiding us"

"Hey Toxsa, what's up?" Guren asked.

"Nothing."

"Dude, i can tell you're hiding something." Ceylan said flatly.

"I don't want to talk about i ok!" He ran away guessing his classroom.

"What's up with him?"

"Must of been something I said." Chooki came behind them "I'll go apologize." He ran pass them to get to Toxsa. He found Toxsa instead in the library looking up cheatcodes on the computer. Luckily not many people were there. Chooki walked up to Toxsa.

"Sorry for how i acted yesterday Toxsa. I was just surprised." Toxsa jumped a little not knowing chooki was there before. He put a hand on his bandana making sure it won't fall or slip. He sighed.

"It's my fault. I didn't want anyone to know." He looked back onto the screen. "Can you not tell anyone?" Chooki nodded and sat down in a chair by him. The two where there like that untill lunch was over and they returned to class.

After school at the diner there was a visitor there waiting for them.

"Beag!?"

"Hello Knights! It's nice to see you all again!" Beag said as he greeted them. He saw Guren. "Ah! You must be the new kid Wakamei was talking about. Guren was it?" Guren nodded and laughed nervously. "Ah yes! You can call me Beag. It's a pleasure to meet you Guren."

"You too" Guren shook Beags hand. They all went inside and ordered something.

"Is he always like this?" Guren asked Ceylan. He nodded.

"He's a commander of an army he likes to call the Corekai army. When we were little he would give us code names and call us The Heros of Tenkai or The Tenkai Knights for short."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure Wakamei has a crush on him" Toxsa whispered but all of a sudden his cheek was pulled

"What did you just say?" She said in a threatening tone.

"Nothing." Toxsa said as his cheek was pulled. Wakamei let go.

"I thought so." She left to serve the other tables. The others laughed.

"So Beag, how long are you staying?" Chooki asked.

"Not sure. But before i leave I'll tell you."

"Hey Beag, can you give Guren a code name too? He's one of us now."

"Hmm.. I see..." he observed Guren "Nope, got nothin." They anime fall. "Maybe later I'll come up with something."

The rest of the time Beag told them many stories about his time as a commander. He even showed them pictures of some of the vehicles.

"Wow the blastank and volt jet look awesome!"

"Yes and I am the best Volt Jet Pilot in the whole army" Beag said with pride.

"Beag you're the coolest!"

"Why thank you Valorn" Beags watch went off. "Looks like i need to go now." He got up out of his seat. "Farwell knights!"

"Bye Beag!" They said.

"I should go too" Guren said as he got up. Before he left Wakamei stopped him.

"Hey Guren, how was that Chocolate Parfait i gave you yesterday?"

"Chocolate?" Guren was shocked. Ceylan noticed this too but didn't know what to say. Wakamei nodded.

"So that's where all my chocolate syrup went!" Toxsa complained.

"You have more in the fridge Toxsa." Wakamei said annoyed "so was it good? We were thinking of selling it in the diner but i want your opinion of it first."

"It's good!" Guren said trying not to act or sound freaked. He didn't want to end up like Wolf. Once Wakamei let him leave he went to the hospital to see his dad. He can't really do anything about the chocolate parfait unless he could rewind time and that seemed unlikely. He already asked enough to get him and his father here. When he got to his dads room he saw Nurse Rosa agian.

"You're here agian Guren. Checking on your dad?" Guren nodded. "He's doing better now we managed to make sure the poison didn't end up in his main organs."

"So how long untill he's better?" Guren said happily for the good news.

"That i cannot count but we'll try our best to heal him as fast as possible. How did he get poison in him anyways?" Guren looked down sad

"I wasn't there when it happened... i was playing with my cat somewhere else. I think it was when people were hunting werewolfs and they didn't see him so they shot him." Guren lied. He thinks they actually tried to shoot him but he can't tell them that. They might let him die if he did. Rosa sounded annyed

"Hunters. Some of them just-" she looked at Guren "so you have a place to stay right?" Guren looked up confused but nodded. Guren decided to leave before it got dark but before he left he heard Rosa say something. "Ivan, what am i gonna do with you?"


	9. Chapter 9

I wrote this fast since i was being pressured with piano lessons, a friend who REALLY wanted me to write this, and my mom yelling at me to do chores. I need to figure out what's gonna happen next. Sorry if things are rushed. Audino how many chapters there'll be but with my luck i wouldn't find an ending for it. Having friends help me with the story.

~~(0-0)~~

"So you're better now?" Gen asked Wolf who was eating a lot of food behind a tree. Wolf looked up at him and nodded. He swallowed his food

"That blue girl guy's 'poison' is finnaly gone." He took a bite out of some meat. "Feels like we're missing something."

"More food?" Gen guessed. "Now that your appetite is back we need to get more or we'll run out agian like last time." Wolf got angry.

"That's not what i ment!" He angrily took another bite of his meat. "A few days ago i swear i was following someone. Can't remember who."

"We need you to get more food for the tribe"

"Fine" Wolf got up and carried his food somewhere else.

~(00)~

In P.E. in Guren's class they were playing soccer. Apparently Ceylan was one of the best soccer players in the class. "Guren! Pass it!" Ceylan said being the closest on their team to the goal

"Right!" Guren passed it to him and Ceylan kicked the winning goal.

"Yeah! We win!" Ceylan yelled. Their team cheered and Guren gave him a high five. It was their turn to take a break from playing when a girl came up to Ceylan. He was at the water fountain far from where everyone was playing. The girl looked nervous and blushing talking to Ceylan. Guren couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Is she finally asking him out?" A girl asked.

"Looks like it" another replied "Wonder if he'll reject her or not" Guren watched the two at the water fountain and he didn't know why but hoped Ceylan said no. He saw Ceylan blush and was thinking. He shook his head and the girl looked really sad

"Rejection." One of the girls talking before said. "There we have it folks" Ceylan looked really bad about the girl but before Ceylan could say anything else the girl ran back. Ceylan walked back and sat near Guren. The girl was with her friends.

"So did everyone saw?" He asked Guren.

"I don't think everyone." Guren said trying to cheering him up. Ceylan sighed

"Looks like i need to hide from her friends till things calm down" he said feeling the glares from the girls and some boys. Guren sweatdroped feeling them too.

After school Guren decided to go shopping when all of a sudden he saw a girl falling so he caught her "Are you alright!?" He asked.

"Y-yeah sorry I'm a bit clumsy-!" She almost tripped agian but Guren caught her again.

"I think that's your problem" he points at her broken shoes.

"My shoes!" She said surprised "if i don't fix them soon I'm gonna miss my piano class!"

"There's a shoe store around here." He pointed at the location.

"You wouldn't mind coming with me don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Great thanks!" She pulled his hand for him to follow her. "I might trip and fall agian."

'What did i drag myself into?' Guren thought. "I don't even know your name."

"Oh right, silly of me. I'm Beni." Beni said.

"I'm Guren" He was still pulled there to the shoe store with her and she made him stay with her the whole time.

"Which one do you like better? Blue or Red? I can't choose!" She said happily.

"The...red?" He replied. After she chose one she dragged him some other places still holding his hand. They went to the diner and some other places. They were at the park when Guren realized he still had shopping to do. Beni looked to the side of her and smirked. Before Guren left Beni kissed Guren on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me today. " She waved and ran some direction. Guren stood there and shook his head. He heard some humans kiss as friendly way and was hoping that's how she ment it. He only met her today. He continued his shopping for the day.

~(00)~

Ceylan got bored and walked in the mall looking for something to do and he would see Guren with this pink haired girl sometimes. He decided to try not to mind it. Guren already looks human no one would expect him to be werewolf. He remembered that voice though. Maybe they could. Walking home he reached the park and saw the two again the two were talking and she went up to kiss him on the cheek. He felt hs heart drop. This surprised him. Did he actually have feelings for him? The girl ran away somewhere and Guren stood there for a bit before walking away. Ceylan couldn't walk up to him without it sounding like he was stalking him all afternoon. Ceylan walked home thinking about that day.

~(00)~

Guren dropped his things at home and went to the hospital agian. When he got there he heard a conversation with Rosa and some others who work there.

"So how is he, Mrs, Nash?"

"Doing way better. He's up right now if you want to see him." The person she was talking to nodded.

"That's all i want to hear. I'll check on him later."

"Right."

'Her last name is also Nash?' Guren thought. 'Could she-? No she can't be part of my family. She's human' He ran up to her.

"He's up now?" She was surprised from his sudden appearance but smiled

"Yes, i told him how you brought him here after that accident. You can talk to him if you like." Guren was happy

"Thanks!" He opened the door to his dads room. He was actually awake this time. "Dad!" He ran up to him.

"Hey Guren." Guren hugged him not caring if he can or not. "Ow watch it, im still healing you know." He said in a similar happy way.

"Sorry" Guren couldn't lose his smile on his face.

"So how did we get here anyways?" Ivan whispered.

"You were dieing and this person offered to help you get healed in exchange to temporarily have my ears and tail taken away untill you are better. He also said everyone from our tribe will forget us too until then." Guren whispered back and looked down. "It seemed like the best chance at the time"

"Sounds like you need to stay away from them until then. The others are not too friendly to humans and the doctors need to make sure I'm all fine." There was a knock.

"Am i interrupting anything?" Rosa said as she opened the door. Ivan shook his head.

"No your fine." She came and stood near them.

"So I'm guessing you never told him?" Guren was confused.

"Told me what?" Guren looked at his dad.

"Yeah, sorry. Never found the time." Guren got confused.

"Do you guys know eachother before?" Guren asked

"Yeah, she's your mother Guren." Ivan nervously laughed.

"WHAA!?" Guren covered his mouth to not shout louder remembering he's in a hospital. They both sweatdroped. "Wait how!? How did you two meet? Does she-? Wha?" He hold his head trying to comprehend what's going on.

"Maybe later. Visiting hours are almost over and it's getting late."

"You have a place to stay Guren?" Ivan asked Guren nodded.

"It's not really far from here. Ok bye!" Guren waved at both of them and they both waved back. Guren just learned his mother is actually a live and human which makes Guren wonder what he himself is. Is he half human and half werewolf? Would explain why he's not sick from the chocolate. He saw Ceylan eat chocolate before and he's fine. That night he fell asleep happily with still a lot of questions and a sleeping Max on him.

~(00)~

"Looks like its diner time for Ivan. Seems like the doctors don't want him up and walking yet." Rosa said getting his food. Once she got to his room she knocked on the door. "I'm coming in ok?" She opened the door and when she got to his bed he had a sickly color and was worse than ever. She gasped and saw his heart rate was slowing down. She put the food down and ran out of the room. "Doctor! We need help now!"

~~(0-0)~~

Felt like being mean. Oh well. Oh and i named her Rosa since one of my favorite teachers in elementary was named that and a friend said it was ok so wynaut? Wolf is officially one of my favorite oc's i have made. Had to bring him back.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow This story and my other story No Sleep have the most veiws from what i saw 0-0 thanks! XD ok this story was rushed since everyone around me wanted me to do everything and i felt bad i kept not writing this so here ya go. Hope it's ok

~~(0-0)~~

Ceylan decided to come over to Guren's house as a way to get away from going to another one of his parents meetings. Ceylan knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Guren opened it

"Hey Ceylan!"

"Hey Guren, what's up? Do you mind if i say here a while?"

"Oh um sure!" Guren opened the door for Ceylan. "Are the others coming?"

"No Chooki is at a game and Toxsa is doing chores. You do NOT want to get in the way of Wakamei when her parents leave her in charge." Ceylan walked in and they sat on the couch. "So anything new with you?" Guren smiled and told him everything from yesterday. "Whaaaat!? Your mom's human!? Wouldn't that make you half man half werewolf!?" Ceylan tried not shouting loud enough for the neibors to here but seriously he's freaking out.

"Yeah i was shocked too. Maybe that's why the chocolate didn't affect me like it did Wolf." Ceylan nodded.

"What's with Wolf and Gen anyways? Even though you did find out your half they thought of you as one of them no problem. Like a whole i mean"

"Wolf was like that fir as long as i can remember but not Gen. Gen was the best person to be with when we were little. Everyone liked him."

"What happened?"

"He only told me this but he said he met a human once. A girl. He said that we could trust her but didn't want to tell the adults. He never gave a discription of her but said she was a scared shy girl and one day when i was getting food for the tribe i heard a scream that sounded like Gen. When i found him he was all gorey with a big scar on his right chest that cut through his clothes. I saw the humans leave probably thinking Gen was dead so i dragged him back to the tribe to get him help. Luckily wasn't deep enough to cut his heart but later he said he can't trust humans anymore."

"Oh... That's why you were shy back then?" He remembered when they first met. 'Man, now i feel sorry for a guy i don't like' Ceylan thought. Guren nodded. "Sorry dude,"

"It's fine. I'm just more worried for Gen. Probably the same would happen to me if these people find out" Ceyan nodded and sighed. They talked for a while about random stuff and later decided to walk around the park. Guren would get interested in things and Ceylan would tell him about them if Guren didn't know already.

"So your dads doing better?" Ceylan asked as Guren watched some guy throw a "plastic thing you can toss" aka a frizbee. Guren looked at Ceylan and nodded.

"He's healing way faster than he would at first." Ceylan nodded and looked back at the guy and dog.

"So that means you're leaving soon?" Guren didn't see it as that and looked down thinking. He really enjoyed his time here but misses his tribe and now knowing his mom lives here makes it harder. Ceylan notices and got up "C'mon!" He grabbed Gurens arm and pulled him to the mall. Guren was confused.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," He opens a shops door and they went inside. There was a lot of vintage stuff everywhere and Ceylan looked around while Guren followed.

"Welcome" someone behind them said. The two freaked not noticing the others pressence. "Sorry I do that a lot. I don't know why. Let me start agian. Welcome to my shop of wonders. I am Mr. White at your service."

"We didn't touch anything." Guren said nervously.

"Hey Mr. White do you have another of those brick thingys?" Ceylan reached into his picket and took out his blue core brick.

"Another Corebrick? Why yes! We have one more in stock." He pointed at a shelf where all these toys and robots were and inside a glass container there was a white corebrick. Ceylan put his blue one in his pocket and they went to the shelf.

"He's the only one who sells these things. C'mon dude open it!" Guren took off the glass container and took out the white corebrick. He looked at it and saw some parts that can be moved. He moved them and he got a mini robot.

"Wow awesome! It's got a sword! Mine got a crossbow!"

"Quite indeed. I must comend your exelincies."

"It was nothing really" guren blushed a little from the praises.

"So how much are these agian Mr. White?"

"You can have them for free. Think of it as a gift for being my first customers in monthes."

"Thanks!"

"Sweet!" The two left and Ceylan had Guren keep the white corebrick. "All of us have one. Toxsa has a green one, chooki has a yellow one, and beag has a green, yellow, and blue one with a red head."

"Thanks Ceylan."

"It's nothing dude really. Mr. White gave it to you for free. It's weird. It's the only thing i cannot loose i even tried loosing it once but found it a few seconds later." Guren looked at his watch.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if we go visit my dad right?" Ceylan shooked his head and let Guren lead the way. On the way to his dads room there were doctors running back and forth and they found Rosa looking really worried. "Mom what's going on?" It felt weird calling her mom.

"Guren! It's probably not the best time for you to come. Someone broke in and poisoned him bad. Way worse than before. We can't allow visitors for a while I'm sorry."

"D-dad is..." Guren fell to the floor on his knees in shock.

"Guren!" He turned to Rosa. "I'll get him out of here" He got Guren up and lead him away from the hospital to his home. Guren broke down and was crying. Ceylan felt sad and hugged him hoping he would feel better. Guren hugged him back cryinginto Ceylan's clothes but Ceylan didn't mind. Ceylan tried cheering him up by saying maybe he's not so bad or the doctors will heal him good as new but whether or not Guren heared him or not he wouldn't know. They stayed like that untill Guren calmed down. Even max joined in and tried comforting him too.

"Thanks..." they were at the couch now with max on Guren's lap. "Sorry you had to see me like that..." Guren's eyes were still red and puffy. Ceylan shook his head.

"No it's fine, I would probably be the same if that happened to my parents too."

"Just that i think someone is trying to kill him but i don't know who." Ceylan stayed there comforting him him untill he needed to leave. Guren had a hard time falling asleep that night but forced himself. Next day Orangor came back.

"So you got the payment?" Orangor had a big smile and today guren couldn't talk it.

"It's on the counter" Guren said plainly. Orangor noticed.

"Cheer up! C'mon bring that frown upside down" Orangor demonstrated on his own face. Guren seemed mire annoyed. "Wow nothing cheers you up."

"My dad was poisoned yestaerday cuz someone sneeked in the hospital."

"Two days ago to be precise. Before your mother came to bring him his dinner someone broke in, inject poison in him, then left." Guren was in awe

"H-how do you know all of this!?"

"I just do" he sticks out his tounge and before guren grabbed him he jumped to where the bananas were.

"Why didn't you help him then!?"

"Our deal was and i quote 'I can get the humans to heal your dad without them knowing he's a werewolf or pay for it' never said i would guard him" Guren growled. "And i wasn't involved in it either. Even though these bananas are so good!" Orangor took a bite of one of the bananas. Orangor disappeared and guren sighed and pet max.

"What do you think i should do?"

"Meow?"

"Guessed you wouldn't know."

~~(0-0)~~

Agian it was rushed. I kept wanting to end it short but went on with it. I don't know if it's good but oh well at least one thing's done. Had to put a quote from spongebob in it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey sorry i kept forgetting to upload this chapter but i got writers block after writing this. My friends finally helped me after a week of asking. Usually got advice like marrage or bomb everything so yeah i got a couple of chapters now.

~~(0-0)~~

"So Toxsa," Chooki started saying. Toxsa looked up. They were both at Toxsa's playing video games. "I'm guessing everyone at your house is the same?" Chooki looked at Toxsa's bandana. Toxsa shook his head and continued playing.

"Mom isn't," this surprised Chooki.

"Why are you guys here anyways? It's not really the best place to be seeing everyone here," Chooki didn't finish his sentence afraid of hurting Toxsa. Toxsa knew this question was gonna come up sooner or later

"There's no video games back there. Technology there isn't really good," he destroyed the goblin boss in his game and did a victory stance. "Dad had a different reason but he didn't tell me," They continued to play video games. Chooki wondered if there was any other werewolfs in town. If his mom wasn't one than wouldn't that mean Toxsa and Wakamei are halfs? Other than the two having short tempers they don't seem too bad.

~(00)~

Kiro walked in the park looking for something or someone.

"Now where are you... Hey Sandy you know where she it" she stared at her stuff dog's button eyes looking for answeres. "Not you either?" She pouted.

"Hey Kiro," a voice said as a girl came up.

"Beni!" Kiro ran up to her. "You came!" Kiro had a big smile that even made Beni smile.

"I was busy," she bent down to Kiro's height "Now what are we gonna play today?"

~(00)~

"That's all you got?" Gen asked looking at Wolf.

"Too many humans around with guns suprised i got that much." Wolf crossed his arms and looked away from the pile of food he gave Gen which wasn't really a big pile.

"We need more!" Gen looked at the hungry people of his tribe. "If we don't get enough food before winter we won't survive even without the humans killing us."

"Fine" Wolf growled and ran to get more food. Gen sighed and gave the food to the hungry werewolfs.

~(00)~

Today at school Guren seemed more depressed than before. Least he isn't crying. Ceylan would try to cheer him up during class but the best he got was a little chuckle even for his best funny face. Toxsa and Chooki also noticed this too and tried cheering him up too. Guren was at least happy they're trying. After school when they were all home Ceylan called Toxsa and Chooki.

"Hey Toxsa, hey Chooki," ceylan said when he noticed they answered.

"Hey" Toxsa answered

"Hey Ceylan, what's up?" Chooki asked.

"Have any ideas to cheer up Guren?" Ceylan asked.

"We tried everything and nothing really seems to work" Chooki answered.

"What's up with him anyways? He wouldn't tell me," Toxsa asked

"We found out on Saturday someone snuck in and poisoned his dad. He broke down when he found out and i had to force him back to his house."

"Oh..." Toxsa felt bad for asking.

"No wonder. Is he gonna... you know." Chooki didn't really want to continue.

"The doctors didn't say anything when i was there. I tried telling him he'll probably be fine but doesn't look like he listens." Ceylan felt bad for Guren.

"I'm going fishing soon maybe we can take his mind off there?" Chooki suggested but before Ceylan could say anything there was werd sounds coming from Toxsa's end like in he was falling

"So you guys are going fishing? I'm joining." Wakamei said. In the background toxsa said oww

"I would like to join you guys in fishing too if you don't mind" Beag said too.

"Great! Now we only need to get Guren." Chooki said

"I'll get him" Ceylan volunteered. After they said goodbye and hung up he called Guren

"Hello?" Guren never really used his watch for calls.

"Hey Guren, we're going fishing today want to come?"

"You, Toxsa, and Chooki?"

"Wakamei and Beag too." There was silence on Gurens end."Hello? You comin?"

"Oh, yeah sure!" Guren said "so when?" Ceylan smiled.

"Later," Once everyone was at the lake they all started fishing. Toxsa caught the most fishes while Chooki caught none. Everyone else was in between the two. Wakamei ended up walking up to Toxsa's bin and taking one fish out of it and putting it into Chooki's bin when the two weren't watching. Guren had fun fishing with them and they realized they ran out of bait. "I'll get more" Ceylan offered and went back to the car where the bait was. He heared a whisper when he was there.

"So there's the girly boy" he looked for the sorce of the voice and saw Wolf.

"W-wolf!?" Ceylan was startled and dropped the bait

"You'll pay for poisoning me!" Wolf took out his claws and attacked Ceylan.

~(00)~

Guren noticed it was taking Ceylan longer than normal to get bait so he decided to go and help him. When he he got to where Ceylan was supposed to be He saw Ceylan being attacked by Wolf. "Ceylan!" Guren shouted loud enough to get the others attention. Wolf noticed this and attacked Guren.

"Shut it!" Wolf said and before he hit him Guren stopped him by holding his arms away from him.

"Why are you doing this Wolf? You really hold a grudge that long?" Guren looked at Ceylan. He was all bloody and shooken but still alive and was able to get up.

"You know nothing of me human!"

"Guren!" Wakamei and the others came and Wolf noticed he was really out numbered so he got Guren to let go and ran away back into the forest. "You two ok?"

"You probably want to help Ceylan more than me" Guren said and they went to go help Ceylan and bring him home. On the way home in the car it was pretty much silent. Beag decided to drive them home while the others went in Wakamei's car. "I'm sorry Ceylan..." Guren looked down not wanting to look at Ceylan's bandages. Ceylan notices.

"It's ok dude really. If i get a scar i could say i got a battle scar!" Guren smiled remembering a movie Ceylan showed him with people with battle scars. Thet make it cooler than it really is.

"Yeah but still,"

"Sounds like you two saw him before" Beag interrupted them. They both jumped. Ceylan winced from the pain.

"Y-yeah we did. Kinda how we know eachother," Guren sweatdroped. Beag thought for a moment.

"Think i got the perfet name for you"

"You do?" Guren was interested. Beag nodded.

"How does Bravenwolf sound?"

"Bravenwolf?"

"You didn't cower away when he attacked you and knew how to quickly stop him. I surly thought you were gonna end up like Tributin here."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Ceylan complained. Beag and Guren laughed.

"Bravenwolf? I like it." Guren smiled.

~~(0-0)~~

I really am running low on ideas but I'm trying to continue as best as i can. Wolf is back for revenge. Wakamei gave Chooki one of Toxsa's fishes. I think its a good day. Plus Guren is surprisingly better at stopping Wolf from attacking everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so this chapter a friend gave me her wonderful idea in the end which i changed a little to fit it beautifully in my story. Glad she was ok with it. Gen gets action now! Beni is being Beni i guess. I need to have Toxsa and the Dalton's in more chapters. Also the Mason's too. Wonder if I'll get writers block agian. Oh well! Enjoy.

~~(0-0)~~

When Ceylan got home his parents were really worried. Ceylan tried to make an excuse and after awhile they gave up getting the truth and made sure he was actually ok.

~(00)~

Next day Guren looked worriedly at Ceylan who still was covered in bandages. Ceylan noticed.

"Dude, I'm okay really. It's not really bad that bad. I even asked my parents. Beag is good with this stuff."

"I know it's just seems that everyone around me is getting hurt." Guren looked down thinking of everyone. Ceylan thought for a moment.

"Toxsa and Chooki are okay. Wakamei and Beag too. Look everyone in class here all look perfectly fine to me" Ceylan jestured to everyone in class who was here today. Guren nodded. They were silent the rest of the school day mainly because Ceylan didn't really know how to start another conversation without Guren acting the same. Guren started thinking of Wolf and where they were. He heard from the others that that place was popular to fish at and Wolf wasn't that stupid to rush in all by himself in a crowded place even though it was mostly himself and the other who were there.

When school was over he went home and looked in his fridge.

"Meow?" Max meowed behind him.

"Hi Max, you hungry?"

"Meoww!" Max replied and Guren took it a a yes. He closed the fridge and gave him cat food which Max ate happily. Guren smiled and bent down to his level.

"At least you're ok."

"Meow," Guren pet Max and Max purred. Guren laughed a little and got up.

"Maybe they're hungry?" He looked in his fridge agian and took food out and put it in some bags. He decided to walk to where the forest was even though it was a long way he didn't want to drop the food on a bike which he bought a while ago seeing how the others had one. Once he got there he looked for where Wolf usually goes. When walking he heard some ruffling and then Wolf attacked. Guren dropped the bags and almost missed his chance to defend himself from Wolfs claws. Wolf growled remembering him being in this position before and tried biting him which was harder for Guren to defend.

"Wolf! Calm down! I got food for you and the others!" Wolf still growled but still looked down and saw food in the bags

"How would i know you are trying to poison me?" Wolf still tried attacking him.

"There's no chocolate in there i swear!" Wolf looked at the food and Guren knowing hardly anything is gonna change trying to eat him. He stopped trying to attack Guren and grabbed the food before running off somewhere. Guren sighed and sat down for a sec. "That was a close one" he went home after that.

~(00)~

Wolf looked annoyed having to let that human go but carried the food back to the tribe. The bags were heavier than he thought. 'How did that human knew how to stop me anyways?' He thought and growled. He gave Gen the bags

"There, more food like you wanted," He said as he put his arms behind his head. Gen was surprised at how much Wolf got thinking Wolf would just eat the food he found.

"Most of this food looks bought" Gen looks at the food. "Where did you get it?"

"Attacked someone who was having a picnic here" Wolf lied. He didn't want to sound soft. "They ran away from the site of me and no i did not lead them here" The last part was true. He still doesn't trust that human much and if he was making himself bait Wolf went a different direction of the tribe so no one would follow him there.

Gen took the food plus food from the other hunter/gatherer werewolves and put them where they store their food.

~(00)~

Some days Guren would go to the hospital and see if his dad was getting better. So far all he got was "not yet to have visitors." Or "we'll call you when you can go see him." Sometimes his friends would join him and wait with him. His mother would actually say if he's getting better. Today Guren decides to go to the mall seeing that giving most of his food to Wolf made him have less food for himself

"Ok it's almost Sunday agian so i should go grocery store and-"

"Guren!" A familiar pink hair girl waved.

"Uh...Beni right?" Guren guessed. She nodded.

"Thanks for the shoes from before" she swung a basket. "Come to think about it i didn't really repay you. Want to join me in a picnic?"

"I was going to go shop for a while and-" when he looked at her she looked kinda sad. He felt guilty "fine" she grew excited and grabbed his arm agian.

"Let's go! I know the best place for a picnic!"

'What did i drag myself into agian?'

~(00)~

Ceylan was walking home after playing soccerat the school grounds and saw Guren being pulled by that pink haired girl. Guren looked not really happy being dragged around while the girl looked way too happy. He didn't trust her very much. He still doesn't understand why he felt jealous when she kissed him on the cheek. Ceylan unconsciously followed the two where they were going. Ceylan relized thisa little too late. It was an open place away from the city but close to the forest where the werewolves usually been spotted. Only a few hunters actually risk coming here. Does Guren know? The two stopped and Ceylan hid behind a big tree that was closer to the city. The girl had her back to Ceylan while she took stuff she took things out Ceylan saw something in the basket that didn't look right. They ate and caught Guren calling her Beni. Some time when they were eating Beni took out what look like a dagger and when Guren was looking away She raised it like she was gonna stab him. Ceylan was gonna yell out for Guren to get away seeing that himself was too far but all of a sudden Gen came out looking really ticked off. Gen was on the other side of the clearing closer to the two. Beni looked really shocked halting her dagger and Guren looked at him thinking Gen was gonna attack him. Ceylan didn't knw what to do either. It felt like a pause for all three of them waiting for what Gen was gonna do.

"You're alive!?" Beni moved her dagger away from Guren's site before he turned and looked at her shocked.

"You know him?" Hearing Gen growl Beni ran away. Gen chased her ignoring Guren.

"Beni you Traitor!" He had his claws out. He looked more scarier than Wolf. Ceylan would've felt sorry if he didn't just see her try to stab Guren.

"Beni! Gen!" Guren tried to chase after the two but he was more in a shock he didn't see where they went. He didn't want to call on the humans or they would kill Gen. The battle between human and werewolf was too much for Guren he didn't know what to do. He didn't want either to die. He looked at the picnic and couldn't finish eating. He left the picnic not caring if he didn't know which way they went. He ran after the direction they went and guessed the rest if the way. Ceylan, worried about Guren, followed him.

~~(0-0)~~

Ok i stopped it here cuz i ran low on ideas to keep it going. Ceylan is acting kinda stalkish. Will he tell Guren? Will Gen kill Beni? Will Beni kill Guren? Will everyone die cuz someone bombed the entire city? Who knows! Not me! XD i write this as i go and I'm doing pretty good doing that.


	13. Chapter 13

Welp FLASHBACKS! So my friend tried helping me and said i should do more with Gen and Beni so i did. Sorry if it gets confusing i do that a lot. It might be short cuz i wrote it fast.

~~(0-0)~~

"Gen! Gen!" A little pink haired girl ran to a younger Gen.

"Beni! You came!" Gen had a big smile which then kinda faded when he remembered something. "Where were you? I've been waiting for you forever." Gen was waiting for his friend for an hour or so. He doesn't like waiting but he didn't want to hurt her by saying it in a harsh way.

"Dad was making me stay home later than normal. So I snuck out when i could." Beni looked down. To tell the truth Gen was her only actually living friend. Her dad kept her locked in their house for so long she doesn't really know how to talk with others. She met him when her mom came to visit her one day and her mother brought her to the circus but the loud noises, animals, and people scared her so she ran away. No one at the time told her about the forest or the werewolfs. She ran to anywhere that was quiet and away from a lot of people so she can calm down. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her. Gen at this time was looking for something new to do but not so skilled yet in hunting halted when he saw a girl breathing hard rocking back and forth talking to herself. Gen steped on something that made noise and Beni looked up all of a sudden seeing Gen. They were both shock and afraid of what the other would do. Beni saw he had animal ears and a tail and since she wasn't used to out doors and knows hardly anything of it she thought he was part of the circus.

"Do you know where my mom is?" This confused Gen. "You are part of the circus right?" Gen shook his head. He never even heard of the circus. Beni loiked down and cried "I'm lost!" She got to her knees trying to wipe away her tears that keep on coming. Out of panic of her attracting hunters or werewolfs who would get him in trouble of even being this far away from the tribe he thought of something fast.

"I'll bring you back to your mom!" She stopped crying so much and looked at him

"Y-you will?" He nodded.

"Just please don't cry" she nodded a little and grabbed his hand. This was the closest he has ever been to a human so far. He led her to where he thought most humans would be.

"You're not coming?" Beni grown to trust him when following him. He shook his head.

"They don't like me over there. This is as far as i can go." He already way passed wher he's allowed. Any further he would be dead meat. Beni nodded and hugged him good bye. She thought she saw someone do that before when walking to the circus. When she left the two didn't know they'll meet more often. When beni got scared she kept running to the woods and she would meet Gen who would bring her back. They eventually became friends and sometimes she would purposely go there and see him.

Back to the two now. Beni brought over some toys she got from home from her mom. She would show him stuff from home and tell him some things about them. Gen was always interested in stuff and being friends with Beni helped him know more things.

"This is a frizbee, you throw it to someone and they catch it." Beni started being less shy around Gen and visa versa. What the two didn't know was people were actually looking where Beni was. Something happened to her father and when they searched the house looking for anything and they couldn't find her. When they saw Her playing with a werewolf they were furious. Unfortunately they had no guns but they had knifes. They jumped in an the two jumped. Gen was way more scared from the two.

"Get away from the monster!" One of them shouted at her. She tried to say something but nothing came out. "Get out you brat!" Scared she took one last look at him and ran. She wished she said something but it was too late. She bumped into this man who looked scary. She said a quick apology and tried to run but he stopped her.

"Beni right?" She looked up at him and nodded. "I'm your new guardian until your father comes back."

When she grew up she learned the woods are bad and no human should be friends with werewolves. She also heard from those people who shouted at her killed Gen. She started to trust hardly anyone. She was taught how to trick people to do whatever she wanted. She also learned how to hunt and kill. She changed from that little girl she used to be. Her only friend now is a little girl who she ran into by chance. The girl wouldn't leave her alone so she gave in and befriended the little girl.

~(0-0)~

That was the past. Now Beni was being chased by her once best friend. Too many things came into mind like "How is he alive?" and "Did those hunters lie to her?" Gen was coming close and lucky for her she had a secret mode on her daggers she had someone install. She turned around and slashed her daggers around. She wasn't close enough to him to hurt him with them but to his surprise the daggers made a sticky purple substance that acted like a spiderweb sticking Gen to a tree making him immoblized.

"BENI!" Gen shouted trying to get the web off of him but cannot even budge. Hearing footsteps beni looked up.

"Have your formal werewolf friend help you out." She ran away but stopped and whispered something like "I'm sorry" before running off. Guren caught up with Gen.

"Gen!" Guren saw beni ran away but helped Gen first. "Gen, are you ok?" Gen didn't know how this human knew him or what Beni ment. Gen had a very memory and he doesn't recall Guren at all.

Ceylan elsewhere decided to chase after or try to figure out where Beni ran to. He followed where she ran but stopped. She ran to the biggest company there. People called it the Corrupted Corp. because most people who go there don't come back the same but it's the best place to get hunting equipment if you're going hunting. Since he lost Beni he gave up and hoped Guren doesn't kill himself being around Gen.

~(00)~

Guren looked ecerywhere to get the sticky stuff off of Gen. Gen was still confused this human was helping him. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're in a sticky situation." Guren was able to get a few of the sticky parts that stuck Gen to the tree off. Some of it got stuck on Gens tail and was able to get some off more off. When all of it was off Gen decided not attacking Guren and darted off. This time not after Beni. Guren scratched the back of his head. "Your welcome!" He shouted at him. "Guess they don't really even like me now. I don't blame them. They can't remember me." He looked to the direction Beni ran and hoped she got home safe. He himself went home and passed out on the couch with Max next him.

~(00)~

Next day in Guren's class some guy cam into class.

"Who's he?" Guren asked Ceylan.

"Mr. Uso. He's someone who sometimes come to teach kids how to protect themselves from werewolves." Ceylan answered. "He's a fun substitute teacher who gives us no homework too!" Guren sat back and sighed lookes like a long day for him.

Oddly enough Ceylan was right. Mr. Uso was a really fun teacher who taught them how to protect themselves from a werewolf in a very fun way. Even Guren was having fun untill the last part which involved killing.

"Something wrong?" Mr. Uso asked Guren. Guren looked up at him and thought of something quick.

"I don't like killing things in real life." He doesn't really anyways but he had already. He just hates killing anything that lookes kinda like him like humans and werewolves.

"Ah i understand. I used to be the same." Mr. Uso said walking to the fake weapons from the drama props taking a swrd out and bringing it back to Guren. "Think of it as a video game. These dummys are not real or living anyways" he knocked on one of the dummy's heads making a sound like knocking on wood. "See, fake." Guren nodded and Mr. Uso got a bigger smile. "See that's the spirit!" He did his signature pose and went to help another kid. Once he left Ceylan went to Guren.

"Sorry dude, should of warned ya." Ceylan carried a fake cross bow that actually fires but it's so weak it couldn't hurt anyone even if he tried.

"It's ok." Guren looked at the dummy. "Is this where you learnedhow to attack like before." Took Ceylan a second but he nodded. "Thought so." Guren went up to the dummy and whacked it in the head.

Y

~~(0-0)~~

Welp i did that. Who's her guardian? Where is her father? Why didn't she stay with her mother? Why did i think of the capsule corp for the corrupted? IDK! I needed to add Uso. Throughout the whole story i wanted to use him. Please R&R it helps me. Makes me feel like I'm not talking to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not updating i had bad writers block and idk if I'm gonna continue or finish this story.

~~(0-0)~~

Guren made it a habit to bring food to Wolf a few times a week. The money seems to reset every sunday after Orangor leaves. At first Wolf kept trying to attacking him but now he's starting to calm down and not rip Guren's throat off.

"Why are you doing this?" Wolf asked one day. Guren looked up to him

"Huh? Oh, because I don't want you guys to starve." Wolf looked at him in disbelief. "Well with your appetite you guys might." Guren chuckled and Wolf growled.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?" Guren thought for a sec. Wolf won't believe him if he told him straight away if he said the truth.

"Well you keep trying to eat me and you're stomach is always growing." As if on cue Wolf's stomach growled. Wolf blushed but tried not to show it.

"Well whatever." Wolf took the food from Guren and ran away but before he got too far he thanked Guren. Guren was glad he can still be friends with Wolf even with looking more like a human.

When Guren was walking back to town he saw Toxsa kicking a rock looking like he's over thinking.

"Hey Toxsa! What's up?" This startled Toxsa bad as he jumped ans screamed.

"Dude! Don't do that!" Toxsa breathed. Guren stood there sweatdropping

"Sorry, it looked like something's wrong". Toxsa thought for a second remembering what he was thinking about.

"It's nothing. Where did you come from? I didn't hear or see you at all."

"I was just taking a walk" Guren lied. He didn't like lying but he didn't want Wolf to be in danger. The two decided to walk with eachother and talk about other things than what was truly on their minds.

"And that is how i beat the hardest level in doomsploders 3.2" Toxsa said with pride. Guren nodded even though he was just resently introduced to Video Games. Toxsa started hearing footsteps close to them and when he turned he saw no one there.

"Hm?" Guren looked where Toxsa was looking but Toxsa grabbed Guren's arm and started walking really fast.

"Hey i know. Let's get to town fast before it gets too dark!" Guren was from Toxsa's actions and tried catching up with him. They were by the docks when suddenly there were gun shots and the two ran fast. They hid in one of the storage rooms and once they were safe Toxsa let go of him. "Finally, lost him,"

"What was that!?" Guren whispered.

"It was probably one of those guys from the corrupted corp." He could tell Guren had no idea about the corp. "It's a corporation that makes hunting gear for the hunters to kill off werewolfs. No one is allowed to shoot inside the city exept for people who work in the corp." Guren finally understood and wondered if the guy was after him. How would they know anyways? The guy could be drunk or shooting at someone else for being one. This angered Guren and Toxsa noticed. Toxsa thinks the guy is after himself for being a werewolf there in secret.

"Come out come out wherever you are halfy." The guy said looking everywhere

"Halfy?" They both said but too loud and the guy heard.

"There you are!" He shot at them but lucky to them he had bad aim and they ran away. "Stupid gun. Rather use my ax then this stupid thing." The guy growled and ran after them.

"Halfy?" Guren said still running. They found a place to hide and Guren saw that Toxsa looks as bothered as before. Once the coast was clear they relaxed a little.

"Guren? Can you keep a secret?" Guren looked at Toxsa and nodded. "I'm a halfy..." Toxsa closed his eyes afraid of Guren's reaction.

"Half human half werewolf?" Toxsa nodded not opening his eyes. "Well now i know I'm not alone." Toxsa was surprised and opened his eyes in disbelief. Before he shouted Guren and himself shut his mouth but the guy still heard.

"Where are ya you little-!" He heard noises and followed them grinning. when he did it happened to be a can. "What the?" Above him one of the smaller storage rooms fell on him cuz of Guren and Toxsa. They ran in case the guy survives that back to the main part of town. They caught their breaths once they were there.

"Dude, great plan thinking that fast!"

"Yeah, i hope he doesn't come back."

"So what you said back there true?" Toxsa questioned. "Cuz you certainly don't look like one" Guren nodded.

"You either. I had to give away my wolf ears and tail to actually come here and help my dad who is full. I met my mom here too that's when i knew i was half. For most of my live i thought i was full." Guren whispered to Toxsa. Toxsa was just glad it isn't just him and his sister anymore. The two talked more at Toxsa's house as they played video games in his room. When they decided to tell Wakamei she told him she already knew.

"WHAT!?" They both said in union.

"Dad would tell me how the tribe was like before he was banished. He wanted Ivan to be cheif seeing that he was a great leader and his best friend. He said before he left Ivan was with a human with his child and how they'll name him Guren. Apparently they were so close they even kept secrets that were against the tribe."

"Why didn't dad tell me!?" Toxsa shouted.

"He was going to but it seems he forgot everything about them" Wakame pulled on Toxsa's cheek. Toxsa looked defeated. Guren sweatdroped.

"That might of been my fault." Guren scratched behind his head as the green haired siblings looked at him confused. "I kinda made a deal with someone that giving away my ears and tail and everyone from the tribe's memory of me and my dad so i could have the humans heal my dad"

"Who made you that deal? That doesn't even sound possible."

"He was a magical monkey" they anime fell.

"Sounds like Rumplestelskin to me, but he isn't a monkey." Wakamei sighed. "Does anyone else know about you being half?"

"Other than my parents, Orangor, and Ceylan, no one."

"Ceylan?" Toxsa said blandly

"He was the first human i ever met!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I was looking on my phone and noticed i forgot a chapter so here it is.**

 **~~(0-0)~~**

 **At school one day the four were minding their own buisness at lunch when a few girls showed up.**

 **"We need more people to join the dance." A gurl said straight foward.**

 **"What dance?" Guren swallowed his food and looked at the girls who looked like they mean business.**

 **"The costume party dance. We're running low on money this year and if at least Chooki right here goes more people will come." She pointed at Chooki who didn't know what's he getting into.**

 **"The party is this weekend at the gym and if you guys don't show up I'll hunt you down!" Another girl threatened them. The boys sweatdroped and agreed to go, abandoning all plans they had then. The girls left and the girl who threatened them glared at them before they disappeared. They sighed and before school was out Guren and Ceylan realized they didn't have a costume for then so they went to the drama class later to ask if they'll let them borrow a costume.**

 **"So you want to borrow a costume ey?" The Drama teacher asked, looking at the two.**

 **"Yeah it will only be untill the dance is over." Guren explained**

 **"Yeah and you're already shaperoning it anyways" Ceylan added. He looked at them longer to see if they were lying.**

 **"Well alright then. I'll let you two borrow some if my costumes." He said as he agreed**

 **"Thanks!" The two thanked. They looked at the costumes as the teacher made sure they didn't steal any of his costumes. He had so many costumes. From fantasy to realistic in all sizes. The two guessed he loves acting. Guren found something that caught his interest and took it out of the rack. "Hey Ceylan! Remind you of anything." Ceylan looked and saw a hooded cape like his but it was red. He glared and picked up another costume.**

 **"What about this?" Ceylan took out a wolf costume. Guren put back the cape.**

 **"Reminds me of your grandma's story."**

 **"Yeah" he put back the wolf costume. The drama teacher came up to them.**

 **"How long are you two gonna take on choosing a costume?" The two were startled and apologized, speeding it up. The two finally chose a costume and they gave them to the teacher to hold before the dance starts. The two left realizing most people already left school.**

 **"Man he had like a thousand different costumes and he expected us to look at them all that quickly."**

 **"Yeah no kidding."**

 **"So Guren," Guren looked at Ceylan. "When you do leave, are you ever coming back?" Guren was surprised by the question. "I mean you have a lot of friends here and you figured out your mom's here."**

 **"I hardly see her. I only do when i go and check on my dad and it's going to be awhile before he heals up if no one attacks him agian" Guren looked down and Ceylan regretted the question. While the two walked awkwardly they saw a familiar face which surprised both of them.**

 **"Is that Beni?" Guren looked. He haven't seen her for at least weeks. Ceylan glared.**

 **"I don't trust her dude" he still remembers what she's done and what she almost done.**

 **"Why not?" Guren was curious. Ceylan was about to tell him when he realized all those moments felt like stalking and he didn't want Guren think he was some kind of stalker.**

 **"I just... don't." Guren was still confused but they went home.**

 **~(00)~**

 **When Beni went to go ask the people who were SUPPOSED to have killed Gen the two were confused by her question.**

 **"Remember that werewolf you two killed before i joined you guys? Was he actually dead?" Beni asked**

 **"That was a long time ago" one was scratching head trying to remember**

 **"Of coarse he was." He growed at his partner for forgetting. "I was the one who attacked him" the two looked like they were going to fight but then a worker from the Corrupted Corp. walked up to them.**

 **"The boss wants to see you guys." He told them. The two stopped fighting and the three went to go see the boss. He had a black and red office room and his chair was really big. It seems like he stays in there a lot. When all were in his office he started to talk.**

 **"From what I'm hearing there is too many complaints from people of gun shots from our corporation Granox." He glared at Granox who looked scared and apologized even if his boss wouldn't pay any attention to his apologies. "The werewolf corpses are not all taken cared of after your killing spree Slyger." Slyger who happened to also be Uso apologized also. "And as for you Beni, did you ever think someone was following you over here?" He played a video from a security tape that showed Ceylan following her untill reaching the corp. She's surprised anyone followed her without her knowing. She thought she lost him in the woods with Gen.**

 **"It won't happen agian."**

 **"It better not or there won't be a next time. Now go!"**

 **"Yes Vilius!" They said. Mostly Granox and Slyger. They left the Corp. and Beni met up with her guardian.**

 **"Something happened? You took longer than expected." He said from inside his car. Beni got in his car.**

 **"Just the boss wanted to speak to me agian." She sighed. Her guardian looked concerned but drove them home. He knows she works at the corp but he never says anything due to unknown circumstances. When they got home she went to her room probably on her computer her guardian guessed.**

 **In her room Beni was thinking of things that happened during her last job. She finally saw her old friend agian but she's already too far gone plus she's already the cause of so many deaths of werewolfs. If Ceylan wasn't following her to the corp. maybe she wouldn't be on Vilius's bad side. Killing Guren should be easy but for some reason it's harder than she thought.**


End file.
